1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pivot head wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
A wrench is a tool for tightening and loosening fasteners such as bolts and screws. A variety of wrenches are developed for satisfying different operating requirements. For example, a pivot head wrench has a pivot mechanism disposed between a handle and a head for allowing the head to rotate around the handle. Furthermore, the pivot head wrench also has a positioning mechanism for positioning the head thereof.